devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebellion
The sword Dante starts with, Rebellion is a a keepsake that Dante keeps from his father. Dante's blood is the only thing which can awaken it's true power. Movesets (DMC 3 only) Rebellion combo 1 triangle, triangle, triangle Description: A standard combo where Dante slash twice, then perform a weak high time (does not launch himself upwards) on the enemy. Rebellion combo 2 triangle, pause, triangle, triangle Description: Dante slashes once, then follow up with a swing with Rebellion, and finishes with a horizontal swing. Since the swing covers a certain radius around him, this combo damages enemy around Dante as well as serving as a temporary "shield" for him. Stinger R1+forward+triangle Description: Dante lunge forward while stabbing any enemies in front of him with Rebellion, knocking back any enemy opposing him with a good distance. Million Stab rapidly press triangle while executing a type 2 combo. Alternatively, you can execute this attack by rapidly press triangle while executing stinger. Description: After the sword swing, Dante lunges forward slightly and stabs an enemy continuously, and finishes with a large stab, saying "Breakdown!". Unlike stinger, knock back on the enemy will not occur until the finishing stab is executed. High Time R1+forward+triangle Description: Dante uppercuts an enemy in front of him with Rebellion, tab twice while executing High Time will allow Dante to follow the enemy into the air. Helm Breaker press triangle in mid-air Description: Dante executes a powerful slash towards the ground, however, since it will slam enemies on the ground, Dante will fall towards the ground very fast. Drive Hold triangle and release Description: This move have a long start up to execute, but deals enormous damage on the enemies Dante holds his sword back-handed, saying "come'on", and perform a large slash on the ground, sending a shock wave towards the enemy. Air Hike press X in air Description: Dante jumps again, while in mid-air. However this move does not requires wall-jump. Swordmaster Moves (DMC 3 only) Lv.1: Prop Shredder circle Description: Dante spins his sword on an enemy, creating an air juggle. Aerial Rave circle, circle, circle while in mid-air Description: this move allows Dante to execute combo(Rebellion only) while on air, aside from it, Dante also hovers while executing this move. Lv.2: Sword Pierce R1+forward+circle Description: Dante throws his sword forward, piercing anyone against it. not to be confused with Roundtrip (Force Edge) Lv.3: Dance Macabre-->Crazy Dance R1+backwards+circle Description: Dante makes a quick dash forward, saying "are you ready ?" and swings Rebellion with various attack styles. Basically it's the execution of all Rebellion's combo in one go. If you rapidly press the circle button while executing DM, Dante will finish the combo by stabbing his sword into the ground and swings himself around it(much like the "pole dance"), kicking everyone inside the range, and ending it with a large horizontal slash. If don't press the circle button, Dante will finish the combo with a million stab instead. DMC 4 it is confirmed that Rebellion, serves as Dante's default Devil Arm, it is also shown that Dante can perform moves from DMC 3, including all combos and million stab. What makes Rebellion's move innovative is that Dante now perform Drive in three slashes. Category: Devil Arms in the Devil May Cry series